


Two

by GH_123



Series: Prompt Requests [4]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M, Other, Parenthood, Prompt Fill, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH_123/pseuds/GH_123
Summary: Based upon the prompt request from Piper15, see notes for prompt.





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request:
> 
>  
> 
> _Maybe when they first came home with the baby? I want to say a girl or maybe twins just to see the chaos._
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for requesting! I really hope you enjoy it :) x

The past 38 hours had been a whirlwind for both James and Harry, they were both pretty sure that they had experienced every single emotion possible in that time frame. The complete and utter panic that flooded their bodies when they first got the call and caused James especially to have a mini freak out, the worry of something going wrong and then the sheer joy and happy tears that were shed when they finally arrived, all mixed together with the unbelievable tiredness they both felt. 

They had never been so tired before in all their lives, verging on nearly two days with little to no sleep, they seemed to have lost all concept of the days and the time. But none of that mattered because they were completely in love, absolutely head over heels in love with the two little girls that had just been born. Their two little girls. 

It was a huge shock to the system when they discovered that their surrogate was pregnant with twins, Harry, of course was thrilled! James had just managed to get his head around the fact that they would be having one baby, two definitely wasn’t part of his plan. But now they were here, all the worries James had about becoming a father seemed to vanish, he loved them more than he ever thought was possible. 

He had heard people talk about that sudden rush of love you have for children, that without warning it just suddenly hits you and it’s stronger than ever. Unconditional. He wasn’t sure he knew what unconditional love felt like, he’d never loved someone like that before and he was pretty sure no one had ever loved him unconditionally, but now he got it. He completely understood. 

“I still can’t believe they’re here, it’s crazy isn’t it” Harry gushed as he stared down at the baby girls that were peacefully sleeping in the car seats that they had just been brought home in. James had never been more terrified driving home from the hospital, he had never had to travel with something so precious before, it was like he’d lost his ability to drive. “They’re our babies” he sighed happily, snuggling into James’ side from where they were sat on the sofa. 

“What do we do now?” James asked with a slight nervous chuckle. He knew Harry had this in the bag, but he was so out of his depth. Just an hour or so ago they were in the hospital with their babies, midwives and healthcare professionals close by to offer a helping hand, now they were sitting alone in their living room with two babies that were solely their responsibility. He had no idea what he was doing.

“I have no idea” Harry laughed, not exactly filling James with the confidence he needed. “I mean do we sleep?” Harry asked. “They say don’t they that when baby sleeps you sleep” he quoted one of the consistent pieces of advice he had been given by other parents keen to share their knowledge. 

“If I go to sleep, regardless of what these two do, I probably won’t wake up for a week” he laughed. Harry snuggled deeper into James side, his head resting upon his chest as James felt his breathing go deep and heavy. “Are you falling asleep?” James asked, peering down to try and get a better a look at him.

“No. I’m not falling asleep, I’m fine, I’m fine” Harry sat upright, shuffling away from James as he rubbed at his eyes. He knew if he remained there, all content and cosy he would soon be out like a light. 

“You can you know. I don’t mind” 

“No, I can’t leave you on your own” Harry replied as he sank into the sofa.

“I will be okay” James tried to speak with a sense of confidence and conviction, however it was lacking. He wasn’t sure he would be okay, but he felt like he had to give it a try, he wanted to prove himself, not just for his sake but for Harry’s too. They had two children to take care of now, he didn’t wanted to become Harry’s third by constantly being a burden. 

James was reluctant to hold them in the hospital, he was scared of doing it wrong, dropping them or hurting them, he had a million worries running round his head, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had held a baby, let alone had to take care of one. 

“I didn’t mean it like that” Harry defended. “We’re in this together, we share the load” he smiled placing a hand on James’ knee. James smiled fondly back, he loved him so much.

“Coffee?” he asked. “I need something to keep me going”

“Yeah, a really, really strong one” 

James pushed himself up from the sofa, he felt exhausted, something as simple as getting up from the sofa seemed to drain him of all his energy. He set to work on making the desperately needed mugs of coffee, he was being so careful and trying his hardest to remain quiet, he didn’t want to be responsible for waking them up. 

“I think she’s waking up” Harry whispered, pointing to the baby on the left. James approached and gently placed the mugs down. He stared at the babies for a while, watching closely as the little girl on the left shuffled in her car seat. “What are you thinking about?” Harry asked, the look on James’ face was one of concentration or maybe confusion, Harry couldn’t quite place it. 

“This sounds awful” James started. “I can’t tell them apart” he sighed. He honestly felt like the worst father in the world, how could he not tell his children apart, sure they’d only been in his life for a few hours but should he not have some instant paternal instinct?

“Neither can I” Harry smiled. It was a huge relief to James to know he wasn’t the only one, there were two little babies sat in front of them and neither of them knew which was Daisy or which was Olivia. “I’m convinced we put Daisy on the left” Harry seemed to remember making that conscious decision when they left the hospital but now he wasn’t so sure.

“Which means this is Olivia?” James pointed to the baby on the right, still sleeping.

“I think so” Harry nodded.

“We could always just guess until...”

“We can’t just guess” Harry laughed interrupting him. “They need to get used to their own names, babies respond to their name really early. It’s important” Harry explained.

James was under the illusion that they could keep calling the twins either Daisy or Olivia until they started learning to tell them apart or they developed their own little personalities. Harry was already leaning forwards looking down at both of them to try and spot any differences. 

“I’ve been looking for ages” James commented, as Daisy, at least he thought it was her, started to open her eyes. “They’re so similar” he wasn’t sure he was ever going to get this. 

“Maybe, for the time being we could dress them in different colours” Harry suggested.

Daisy started to open her eyes, they were big and brown, really dark brown with no other colour in sight. She looked around almost as if she was taking in her new surroundings and the faces in front of her. 

“Look she’s awake” Harry smiled, the pure look of love on Harry’s face made James feel so warm and complete. Before James knew it, Harry had scooped her up out of the car seat and placed her onto his own chest, gushing over her and talking to her the whole time. She looked so small as she lay there, they were both pretty tiny, but now looking at her on Harry’s chest she just seemed so petite and fragile. 

Her big brown eyes looked up at James and absolutely melted his heart, he shuffled closer and started playing with her tiny hands and fingers, comparing them to his own. 

“She’s so little” James gushed. “I actually can’t get over how tiny they are” 

“They’re just perfect” Harry smiled as his hand gently stroked up and down her back, she seemed pretty content just lying there, her little feet kicking every so often. “Are you happy?” Harry asked, despite the tiredness he was feeling, he was truly the happiest he had ever been in his life. He had everything he had ever wanted, he really wanted James to feel the same.

“Yeah, really happy” James sighed, as he allowed his head to flop on to Harry’s shoulder. “I love you” 

***

“Please stop crying” James desperately begged as he stood in the kitchen at 3.42am, rocking Olivia in his arms back and forth. She had been crying for over 20 minutes, a loud piercing shriek that went straight through him.

“Have you tried...” Harry spoke from the breakfast bar, where he sat with his dressing gown wrapped round him and his head in his hands. He was overcome with tiredness and wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into bed and sleep peacefully, but as promised, they were in this together.

“I’ve tried everything Harry” James snapped. He really had given everything a go, he’d changed her, fed her, cuddled her, nothing worked. She was still just screaming away. “I don’t know what else to do” he sighed, completely defeated and feeling guilty for snapping. He shuffled Olivia from where she lay in his arms into a shoulder hold, considering he was so nervous to hold her when she was born, he now seemed to be a pro and felt confident enough to change positions, he was proud of himself for managing it with ease. 

“Have you tried one of the toys” Harry offered as James paced around the room, rubbing her back and gently shushing her. 

“Already tried it” James told him. “She feels really hot, is that normal?” James asked, he could feel the heat radiating from her.

“It’s probably because she’s working herself up” Harry explained. “Maybe we let her sleep for too long” Harry added after giving it some thought, he was trying to find any reason to explain why Olivia was so distressed and Daisy, quite ironically, was sleeping like a baby. He was trying to think of anything. “If you think about it Daisy woke up for a quite a while earlier, Olivia has slept lots, maybe we need to keep her awake” 

“I just want her to stop crying” James was still pacing back and forth, he was on the verge of crying himself. This whole parenting thing was absolutely exhausting and it was only the first night, it was just the start. 

“She’ll eventually tire herself out” Harry commented.

They had to endure another ten minutes of crying before her tears eventually started to subsided, she had cried so much, that she was taking big heavy breaths as her sobs died down.

“Oh Olivia” James cooed as she finally started to relax, he was still gently shushing her and rubbing her back. Holding her close to him, he could feel her breathing start to settle and felt her snuggle closer to him and suddenly the last forty minutes or so was all forgiven. “Is she asleep?” James whispered to Harry as he turned around so that she could see her face.

“Yeah, shes nearly there” he smiled. 

Ten minutes later and with Olivia sound asleep and exhaustion completely clouding their judgement, they wearily climbed back into bed. 

“We did it” Harry smiled reaching over and kissing James.

“We make a good team, don’t we” James snuggled down into bed, he knew as soon as his head hit the pillow he would soon be fast asleep. Just as James was about to drift off, he heard another shrill cry filling their room. “Please don’t tell me that’s Daisy” he sighed, now not wanting to leave the cosy confines of his bed.

“I think it is” Harry groaned. 

“Pretty sure this ones yours” 

It was fair to say that they were in for a long first night as parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone that has left kudos and comments on any of my work so far. 
> 
> It really does mean so much and it’s what makes me want to keep writing more and more. 
> 
> If you would like to request a prompt then please leave it in the comments and I will try my best to fill it. 
> 
> xx


End file.
